Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving apparatus for a switching element
Related Art
As a power conversion circuit that is connected to an alternating-current motor that is mounted in a vehicle, a configuration is known in which a plurality of switching elements are provided. The switching elements form serially connected members that are provided in an upper arm and a lower arm. In this configuration, power conversion is performed by switching operations being performed on the switching elements.
In addition, as a method for driving the switching elements in a power conversion circuit such as this, a technique is known in which the switching speed for turning on or turning off the switching elements is made variable (refer, for example, to JP-A-2011-10441). Specifically, a technique is known in which charging speed or discharging speed is switched between multiple stages, based on information on a current flowing to the switching elements. The charging speed is the speed at which the gate of a switching element is charged with electrical charge. The discharging speed is the speed at which electrical charge is discharged from the gate of the switching element,
In the configuration in which the switching speed for turning on/off the switching elements is made variable, it is thought that loss reduction effect decreases when the switching speed is discretely changed, compared to when the switching speed is continuously changed. However, contrarily, there is concern that the configuration will become complex and cost will increase in cases in which the switching speed is continuously changed. Therefore, it is thought that there is room for technical improvement regarding the setting of switching speed for switching elements.